Coupons are a much utilized aspect of advertising. Consumers redeem coupons to obtain goods and/or services at a reduced price. Business owners utilize coupons in an effort to increase sales. One of the keys to achieving good consumer response to coupon-based advertising is providing the coupon in such a fashion that the coupon is saved in a conspicuous location for an extended period of time to enhance the chances that the consumer will remember the coupon when the consumer needs to purchase the type of goods and/or services advertised on the coupon.
Many businesses and cooperative advertisers mail sheets containing a plurality of coupons—commonly known as coupon mailers—with an attached magnet so that consumers may attach the coupon mailer to the side of a metal appliance (e.g., a refrigerator or a filing cabinet). These coupon mailers commonly provide cut lines or lines of perforation between coupons to facilitate removal of individual coupons from the coupon mailer.
While such magnetized coupon mailers enjoy a reasonable cost per redemption (i.e., cost to produce and mail the coupon mailer divided by the number of coupons redeemed) a continuing need exists for a coupon mailer having an enhanced cost per redemption.